


Горе от ума

by Bravo_angel, WTF HP Cross Time 2021 (CrossTime)



Series: Тексты высокого рейтинга WTF HP Cross Time 2021 [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dubious Consent, Explicit Language, Other, PWP, Tentacle Anal, Tentacle Blowjob, Tentacle Bondage, Tentacles, Time Travel, WTF Kombat 2021, dub-con
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:42:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29539086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bravo_angel/pseuds/Bravo_angel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrossTime/pseuds/WTF%20HP%20Cross%20Time%202021
Summary: Вы же помните тот заколдованный мозг с щупальцами из Отдела тайн? Рон Уизли никогда его не забывал.
Series: Тексты высокого рейтинга WTF HP Cross Time 2021 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2165046
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, WTF HP Cross Time 2021





	Горе от ума

Хроноворот, который недавно случайно упомянула Гермиона, прожигал дыру в кармане. Рон воровато оглянулся, достал блестящий артефакт и быстро прокрутил его — просто чтобы не передумать в последний момент. 

Голова закружилась. Рон попытался сделать шаг, чтобы удержать равновесие, но запутался в полах длинной мантии и грохнулся, подмяв под себя хровонорот. Тут же отыскав его, он бережно подхватил неуклюжими пальцами длинную цепочку, попутно чуть ли не придушив себя ею, а потом судорожно сглотнул.

— Пиздец.

Малюсенькая трещина на крохотных песочных часах разве что средний палец ему не показывала. Словно молчаливый протест хроноворота против перспективы использования таким кретином. Может, эта идея с самого начала была охеренно тупой?

С момента их сражения в Отделе тайн прошло лет десять. Рон не понимал, каким образом ему удалось отбиться от заколдованных мозгов, лишь смутно помнил высокую фигуру в бордовой мантии, мелькнувшую неподалёку. А когда Гермиона подарила ему такую же мантию, всё вдруг встало на свои места. Будто недостающий кусочек мозаики. И события, так долго не дававшие ему покоя, обрели новый смысл.

Он должен был сам себя спасти. Завершить временной цикл.

— Я счёл это необходимым, — прошептал Рон, пытаясь убедить самого себя.

«Ох ты ж, блядь, счётчик недоделанный», — пронеслось в голове недовольным голосом Гермионы.

Пробраться в Отдел Тайн труда не составило — совсем как тогда, на пятом курсе. Рон оглянулся, заметив юного себя — бестолкового из-за поразившего его заклинания, — и стал подбираться ближе. Натянул капюшон мантии едва ли не до подбородка и зашагал, стараясь не привлекать внимания. Однако чересчур длинная ткань — надо будет обязательно поблагодарить Гермиону! — снова запуталась в ногах. Рон придержал рукой хроноворот, попытался хоть как-то сгруппироваться, но скользкий пол сделал своё дело.

***

Рон пребывал в полубессознательном состоянии, когда почувствовал, как что-то взбирается по ноге, мокрое и прохладное.

Он осторожно приоткрыл глаза и чуть не заверещал, увидев над собой мозг с длинными щупальцами, тянущимися во все стороны. В отличие от их прошлой встречи, тот вовсе не был враждебным, совсем наоборот. Наверное, не распознал в неподвижно лежащем Роне угрозы.

Рон присмотрелся и увидел, что кадры-воспоминания на щупальцах принадлежали ему, будто мозг считывал его мысли и события из прошлого. Из-за сильного удара головой всё расплывалось в сознании, которое почему-то решило сосредоточиться на прикосновениях длинного усика, подбирающегося под его штанами к паху. Ощущение оказалось приятным, и Рон, расслабившись, снова погрузился в сон.

***

Второй раз он проснулся из-за звука, похожего на нечто среднее между мурлыканьем и птичьим воркованием. Штаны с бельём исчезли, а щупалец стало необъяснимо больше. Заколдованный мозг нависал над Роном, опираясь на длинные тентакли, и издавал эти странные звуки, дрожа и разбрызгивая вокруг капли белесого цвета. 

Рон осторожно пошевелился, и щупальца тут же метнулись к его рукам, обхватывая запястья, но не обжигая, как в прошлый раз. Ещё одна пара щупалец обхватила его лодыжки, аккуратно разводя ноги в стороны. Тут Рон окончательно пришёл в себя.

Он стал лихорадочно обдумывать пути отступления, потому что дальнейшие перспективы рисовались далеко не в самом приятном ключе. Мозг, будто почувствовав изменения в его поведении, метнул ему в лицо новую порцию вязкой субстанции. Рон попытался выплюнуть странную жижу, и тут же, пользуясь ситуацией, одно из наглых щупалец устремилось ему в рот, обхватывая язык. Рон застыл в нелепой позе, выпучив глаза, и очередной тентакль лёг ему на лоб. Нахмурившись, Рон попытался возразить, но мозг снова завибрировал и застонал. И теперь, с щупальцами, обхватившими его голову и язык, Рон его понимал.

Мозг питался мыслями и воспоминаниями, и его так непозволительно давно никто не кормил. Это была хорошая новость.

Плохая заключалась в том, что самые сладкие, самые потаённые воспоминания находились так глубоко внутри, что выудить их одним прикосновением недостаточно.

Как только Рон осознал это, одно из щупалец внезапно коснулось его задницы, пока другие успокаивающим жестом поглаживали бёдра, выделяя прохладную слизь. Ещё одно щупальце обхватило его член под головкой, и всё это трение с обильной влажностью вдруг подняло в нём горячую волну желания. Возможно, виной тому также были воспоминания о сексе, которые мозг из него выуживал.

Щупальце, находившееся между ягодицами, самое толстое и влажное, двигалось медленно и выделяло много слизи. 

Рон отвлёкся на другое щупальце, быстро скользящее по члену вверх и вниз, и в этот момент «главное» щупальце толкнулось внутрь.

Рон вскрикнул, давясь находящимся во рту тентаклем, слюна стекла по щеке. Проникновение не было болезненным, но растяжка казалась чужеродной и мгновенно отрезвляла. Другое щупальце задвигалось на члене быстрее, и, о Мерлин, блядь, великий, это было невыносимо! Ебать, даже Мерлин никогда так не искушался!

Очередное одинокое щупальце обхватило его мошонку, предварительно выплюнув на неё огромное количество слизи. «Главное» в этот момент толкнулось глубже, порождая чувство, будто Рона там вывернули наизнанку. Это не было больно, скорее, необычно. Рон часто задышал, чувствуя скопившийся внизу живота жар. Слишком много тентаклей на него одного. Щупальце во рту задвигалось, вырывая из его горла низкие стоны.

«Главное» стало продвигаться ещё дальше, гораздо легче, чем можно было представить, и Рон сосредоточился на том, чтобы расслабиться. Его ноги дрожали, пока он пытался не брыкаться во время растяжки, и щупальце вдруг отступило. То, что находилось на члене, сомкнулось сильнее, а «главное» двинулось вперёд и назад резкими, короткими рывками, от которых перехватывало дыхание. Щупальце установило ритм из размашистых толчков, пока не толкнулось в какое-то особенное место и не замерло. Рон сжался вокруг него, выгибаясь от странной смеси боли и удовольствия. Словно почувствовав изменения, щупальце принялось интенсивнее его трахать, задевая чувствительную точку, и другие тентакли яростнее двигались на члене, мошонке и во рту.

Рон заскулил, едва не прикусив толкнувшееся в горло щупальце, и кончил с протяжным стоном. В его голове пронеслись далёкие, скрытые воспоминания о самых унизительных моментах жизни, так тщательно им же похороненные много лет назад, и мозг жадно впитал их в себя, выделяя немыслимое количество слизи. Она залепила кофту и мантию Рона, набралась в рот и зад, разве что из ушей не выливаясь, и мозг, довольный проделанной работой, отступил, аккуратно убирая щупальца.

Рон на секунду сжался вокруг пустого пространства, когда «главное» щупальце покинуло его тело, и со стоном уронил голову на пол. Но потом встрепенулся, услышав странный шорох.

Рядом с ним выстраивалась целая очередь других заколдованных мозгов — голодных, жадных и нетерпеливых.

Тогда-то Рон и понял, что пиздец только начинается...


End file.
